


In your heart shall burn

by zacklover24



Series: Drace the Knight enchanter Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broken Bones, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, Fenris is a good dad, Frostbite, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Polyamory, Post In Your Heart Shall Burn, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, almost freezing to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: The maker hated drace that much was true. She was able to save the mages, stop the war, and close the breach. A nice party to celebrate to end this mess that happened. But then corypheus attacked, and now haven was gone and hawke and drace were lost in the freezing cold. Yup the maker hated drace, let's hope they can find help before they freeze.





	In your heart shall burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank my friend who helped me learn how to splint bones. She was a big help with that part of the story.

Drace let out a soft hiss as she woke, slowly she opened her eyes to be met with ceiling of stalactites and a hole above her, did she really fall from up there to down here? With a hiss she sat up, and rubbed the back of her head to feel something wet, she pulled her hand away to see blood. Fuck, that explained why her head hurt like bitch. Nothing she could do it now, unless. Looking around she found some spare cloth caught one some wood and tied it around her head, best she could do at the moment. 

“What fuck happened?” As she hissed in pain and trying to remember as to why was here, and she soon saw why she was in pain. Her left arm was, swollen, bruised and bent at an odd angel. Fuck her arm was broken, and she didn’t have Anders to help. Drace looked around the cavern wasn’t very big, there was one exit, but she needed to find hawke which was going to be hard. Debris from the attack was scattered everywhere around her. 

Drace looked around trying not to panic, she was bottom of a cavern with the debris from haven around her, but no hawke in sight. Drace stood keeping her broken arm pinned to her side as she started to gather the necessary items needed to fix her arm. 

She sat back down and looked over her arm, the bone was in two pieces, she soon found the spot with the most swelling and bruising and as best as she could she lined up the bones, drace let out ear piercing scream as she set the bones and splinted the arm, and took in some deep breaths and then winced using her good hand she put pressure on her chest, her ribs were cracked. Could be worse. Nothing she could do for the ribs. 

“I will never complain to stitches or anders again.” Drace whispers making a sling for her broken arm. She was no healer for marker sake she was warrior mage, but her arm was going to be okay she guessed. Drace needed to find Hawke, he would know what to do, right? It was Hawke for marker sake’s he was the champion of Kirkwall, he could do anything. He always had a plan, and if he didn’t.

“Can’t think like that.” Drace hiss/whispers to herself finding her maul on the ground and putting it onto her back, hawke would know what to do. The cavern wasn’t big, but there was debris from heaven everywhere. She needed to find hawke and get out here soon, the cavern freezing and they weren’t dressed for the cold or the snow. 

“HAWKE!” Drace yells looking around for any sign of him, “HAWKE!” she yells again walking moving the pieces of debris she could, when she saw a flash of dark brown hair on the ground. 

“Hawke!” Drace cheers, running and kneeling to the man’s side, “Hawke?” She whispers finding him to be unconscious, touching his face gently only to pull back, his face was freezing to touch. Steadying herself drace placed two fingers against his neck, he had weak pulse but was alive his breathing was slow and shallow. 

“Thank the marker.” She whispers letting out the breath she was holding, this wasn’t good. Hawke was alive but unconscious, the worst of it drace soon realized was his leg. It was swollen and bent at an odd angel. Crap not good, not good all. Drace looked him over, his exposed arm was light red color, oh fuck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Drace swears. Her arm was broken and his leg was broken who knew if anything else of his was broken. 

“Hawke please, please be okay.” Drace whispers, “Dad will kill me, if you don’t make it. Please be okay.” As she worked gathering the necessary supplies and salvage to treat his injury, drace was careful as she could set the bone in his leg and then splinting his leg. Hawke didn’t make a sound, 

“Please be okay, please be okay, I don’t think I can do this.” Drace pleads, “I can’t do this Hawke, I can’t do this.” Drace could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she was leaning over him, “Please wake up, please wake up. Papa hawke please wake up.” She repeats allowing herself to cry. Everything about today was fucked up, from heaven being destroyed by the elder one, to her and hawke being trapped down here in the freezing cold with the out set of frostbite who knew where the exit led they could be lost forever out here. 

“Papa hawke please wake up, please wake up.” Everything was hurting, her arm, her chest, her head all the pressure to be the herald was just to much. And now so many people were dead or lost and she cried the tears stung as they feel hitting hawke armour leaving small wet spots , she wanted her father, hawke, bull, krem anyone. Drace was shivering from the cold and she felt numb from the cold,as she sat there crying. Crying never did anything to help but she was in so much pain that crying seemed like the only way out.

“Shh, it will be okay drace.” Drace heart stopped as she felt a hand cup her face, and wipe away the tears. 

Everything hurt hawke knew that much, his head and his leg hurt so much, but here was drace leaning over him her face red from crying, he didn’t like that at all. The former champion let out a grunt as he sat up. He saw the splint that Drace made and smiled a little but tried to hide his pain from her.

“Hawke your awake.” Drace cries hugging him with her good arm, as best she could she buried her face into his chest. Hawke let out soft sigh as he pulled the young woman onto his lap. Being mindful of his hurt leg. 

“Shh, it’s okay drace. It’s okay.” He soothed, running a hand through her black and white streaked hair. “Wait did you call me papa?” He asks as drace sea greens eyes meets his brown eyes. 

“No.” She sniffles rubbing her eyes. 

“Yes, you did.” He lightly teases, “It’s okay if you did. I am married to your father.” 

“And to anders.” She mutters resting her head on hawke chest. 

“Where the hell are we drace?” Hawke asks looking around.

“Best guess the old mines under haven, we must have fallen down when that damn dragon attacked. Were lucky to be alive.” She tells him as her teeth were chattering from the cold. 

“We won’t be for much longer, we need to leave before we get frostbite.” Hawke grunts pushing drace off his lap and standing, albeit with some difficulty. He wobbled and had to grab some of the fallen debris next to him. 

“Yea okay.” Drace nods, looking for a piece of wood that could be used as a crutch. She smiled as she found and handed hawke his staff. 

With a smirk, hawke knew he had to use his staff as a crutch. It was the only way, even those she was half of hawke height she went onto his other side and threw her arm around his shoulders. It would help if not awkward. And they started to walk. 

The pair were slow to leave the cavern, they ran into some demons which drace quickly took care of with her mark and some magic. Soon after killing the demons they found the exit, only to be meet with three feet of snow, a cold dark night with the stars being hidden by the clouds and a cold howling wind that was whipping around snow like no tomorrow. In front of them drace could just make out burnt out campfires, and overturned wagons. 

“Well fuck!” Both hawke and drace yell, drace let out a curse or two, this was going harder than hell. Drace was feeling tired, the walk through the cavern and the fight was making her feel very tired. 

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Drace mutters as they started to walk. 

“I know.” He mutters not like this. The walk through the snow was hard going with hawke broken leg. There was only such much drace could do. “I wish we had a sign or something.” 

“As do I.” Drace grunts, out of the darkness over the wind they heard wolf howling. “That’s a little ironic.” 

“I agree, come on. I think if we follow it we might find everyone.” Hawke says his voice full of hope. Drace didn’t say anything, as her hand touched hawke exposed arm and almost winced it was cold to the touch, his skin was starting to turn red and it remind her of wax. 

“Hawke?” Concern laced her voice, was hawke going to be okay?

“I know sweetheart.” He tells her with a forced smiled. He could feel the cold settling into his bones, they needed to get warm soon. They were risking so much right now, as the night grew longer it was getting harder for hawke to walk in the cold was making his joint stiffen and a few times he stumbled nearly taking drace with him. All night the howling was getting louder, and louder, as if telling them they were getting closer to where they needed to be. 

Drace was getting tired, she was in pain, she was cold, and it was getting harder to breath. Her own skin was starting to turn to red and waxy like hawke. Her eyes were starting to drop, 

“Don't.” Hawke growls/ warns, “I think, I think we're almost there.” The howling had gotten louder then the wind, they soon came to a small path, if possible the snow wasn’t as deep here. They even passed a still warm fire, they were close. They walked a bite more coming to an opening of ravine.

“I can’t hawke, I’m sorry.” Was all the real warning Hawke got as drace pitched forward falling unconscious into the snow, Hawke snagged as he soon feel next to her, the pair made a loud thump as they hit the snow. 

“DRACE!” Hawke yells falling with her, no, fuck no, they were so close. Was this the end? They were lost on this marker forsaken mountain. It seemed like the end, hawke was starting to lose his fight to stay conscious. 

“I’m sorry fenris, anders.” He whispers, as he let the darkness engulf his visions. The last thing he heard the seeker Pentaghast voice. 

“Thank the marker.” As his world went black.  
******************************************************************************  
Conscious came back slowly to hawke. He was dully aware of someone combing there fingers through his hair, that he was warm, and laying on something soft, that someone close by was humming. Hawke slowly woke, to see a pair soft honey brown eyes staring at him. They held an expression of love and trust.

“Welcome back love.” Anders warm and nautring voice greets him. 

“Anders?” Hawke asks his voice sounded hors, how long had he been out?

“You gave us quite a scare.” Anders tells him, hawke gave him a confused look. Who was us? Anders gestured to his left and, he paused in playing with Hawke hair who in turn let out grunt of annoyance that felt nice damnit. Hawke turned his head to see a sight. Fenris was laying down on his side with his back to Hawke and anders and he was humming some old song that Fenris didn’t remember the name of any more. He could see that he was brushing something.

“He’s keeping drace warm. I was able to heal your leg and head , her chest and her head. I got too tired to fix her arm.” Anders explains sounding very tired. Hawke nodded his head, he guessed that Drace was curled up next to her father.

“The mage is right, you both scared us…. half to death.” Fenris says pausing, “She’s sleeping...finally.” Fenris sounded exhausted, he didn’t want to ask why. 

“What happened?” Hawke asks sitting up with Anders help who then got a deep and needy kiss as a thanks for putting his sorry ass back together. It was then it dawned on hawke that he was in a rather large tent. The tent looked to be made out a dull brown almost tan color and the tent looked large enough that it could hold a large group of people with many bed rolls and blankets laying around. In the center of the tent was a small fire, with the smoke going up through a hole in the center. The fire was the only light inside the tent, while outside hawke could make some more smaller fires. 

“Were in the chargers tent, bull said we could use it. It’s the one the few things they could grab.” Fenris explains, softly. It was also then that Hawke saw something that made him smirk. On top of Drace pile of blankets was a very familiar red fur mantle, as if seeing hawke smirk fenris spoke, “Cullen came by an hour or so ago and left it for drace. Said it was the least he could. He didn't have much to give but his cloak. He does care for her, regardless of her pushing him away.” That was a topic they needed to talk with Drace about, at a later date.

“As to answer your question. After you and drace left the chantry to use the trebuchets and to do your self sacrificing bullshit, Chancellor Roderick and the boy cole led us out and here. It was a long haul and everyone was getting worried and nervous.” Anders explains, playing with Hawke hair. A habit he got into back when they were all living in kirkwall. “ Roderick is dead the healers couldn't do anything and now…”

“And now those left in charge squabble like old maids trying to figure out our next move.” Fenris grumbles clearly annoyed as he adjusted drace.

“Who is he talking about?” Hawke asks feeling left out and confused. 

“Cullen, lady Josephine, sister Liliana, Seeker Pentaghast, aveline, and iron bull. They've been at it for hours.” Anders mutters sounding annoyed, “There's only so much we can do. The wounded need treatment, we can't stay here.”

“And this is why solas told them to wait for Drace.” Fenris says.

Anders snorted and pulled Hawke close before he spoke, “I didn't trust solas before and I don't now. All this feels off.” The mage says playing with Hawke hair.

“Your all acting like all maids shut the hell up.” Drace says awake mad and annoyed with them but who could blame her, fenris could only smile. Storm gray eyes meet sea green eyes.

“I'm sorry little one did we wake you?” Fenris coos as Drace buried her face into her father tunic.

“Yes, why are you three acting like old maids?” Was her muffled question.

“Cullen, lady Josephine, sister Liliana, Seeker Pentaghast, aveline, and iron bull. They've been at it for hours.” Anders tells her, “Solas told them to wait for you, before we made our move out here.” 

“Did he know?” Drace asks sitting up and wincing her, arm was in a cast but no sling, “I take it you got too tired to fix this?” 

“Yes, sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I can wait for it heal on its own or you can heal it.” Drace tells him, “So where is Solas?” She asks getting up, and looking for a pair of shoes to wear. 

“Edge of camp, said it's easier for him to think, where do you think your going?” Anders tells her as she put on the boots and sling on her, and without missing a beat put on the mantel. 

“The sooner I talk to the egg head the sooner we can get somewhere safe.” She quickly tells him leaving the tent, “Maker balls it's too fucking cold!” Anders and Hawke started at Fenris, 

“What?” Fenris snaps. 

“She’s your daughter.” Was all Hawke said before falling back into the bed roll and pulling anders down with him and pulling fenris close. 

“Hawke.” Both squawk. 

“Shh it's cold, we need to stay warm.” The champion says with a smirk.   
******************************************************************************  
Drace found and talked with solas, the orb the elder one used was elf in origin. And if the humans found bad news all around. But he did know a place somewhere to the north. 

“Vague as always.” Drace mutters making her way back to the chargers tent. So many people were hurt, confused, and lost like she was. It didn’t seem fair, that they lost there homes due to her. Drace let out a sigh, as she pulled the mantel closer. It didn’t escape her gaze as to whose cloak this was. Drace looked around, no one was around as she took in cullen scent. The cloak smelled of leather, metal, some hints of wax and fresh pine. It smelled nice and it was warm. 

“Marker.” She whispers pulling the cloak closer as she kept walking, she passed blackwall helping the troops keep watch, Sera was telling stories to the children keeping them clean, she saw varric there putting his two coins in as well. The little ones laughed as they spoke. She vivienne talking with the fiona she wasn't sure what it seemed important.

She spotted aveline talking with cassander planning there next course of action, she would have to tell them what solas told her, she turned to go and speak with them when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“You should be resting.” Cullen tells her. 

“I had to speak with them. Solas told me that there is a safe place commander.” Drace tells him, “He says he knows a place for us, I need to…” 

“No, you need rest.” He orders spinning her around, cullen almost blushed. Drace looked so small wrapped up in cloak it was cute. 

“I’m fine.” She insists trying to get away from cullen she stumbled but was able to steady herself. She felt woozy, marker what was wrong with her?

“I’m sorry, but your not.” And with that Cullen picked drace up bridal style and walking off keeping her close to his chest being mindful of her broken arm,“It can wait till morning my lady.” 

“Your an ass.” Drace grumbles pulling the cloak closer as to hide herself. 

“I know.” They passed a campfire with bull and dorian who were chatting with isabela and merrill. The black haired elf was sitting close to the pirate trying to keep eachother warm. Dorian saw them and didn’t brother hiding his smirk. 

“This is embarrassing.” Drace mutters feeling tired. 

“I’m sure your pride will be fine my lady.” Cullen soothes, stopping at the entrance of the tent.

“Marker I hope so.” Drace tells him as she was set back on the ground. Cullen stood there for moment shifting his weight before he spoke.

“If you would like my lady, I could tell Cassandra about what solas told you.” 

Drace cocked her head to the side, “I would greatly appreciate that commander.” 

Cullen smiled, “Then it will be done. Try and get some sleep my lady.” As he leaned in and pecked her on the check and left. Drace was left standing there blushing.

 

End of line


End file.
